Currently, a 3D (Three-Dimensional) display technology has been paid much attention, the 3D display technology can enable an image to become stereoscopic and vivid, the most basic principle of the 3D display technology is that different images are respectively received by utilizing left and right human eyes and received image information is subjected to superposition regeneration via the brain so as to form an image with a stereoscopic directional effect.